


Take Her To The Moon For Me

by NeKozumeKen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Aobajousai, F/M, Fukuroudani, Karasuno, M/M, Nekoma, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeKozumeKen/pseuds/NeKozumeKen
Summary: Giggles filled the relaxing atmosphere. Kuroo and Kenma were laying down against the roof of Kenma's house as they stared at the night sky above them."You see that moon?""Hm. What about it?""I promise you that I'll take you up there someday.""Promise is a big word, Kuro.""I know. Trust me on this one, okay? I love you.""I love you too."
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 12





	Take Her To The Moon For Me

Wedding bells are ringing, everyone is cheering, the happily married couple is walking down the aisle together after their wedding ceremony. They are welcomed by rose petals and the sound of clapping from the other guest. They looked into each other's eyes as they both leaned in to close the gap between them.

The photographer captured their sweet moment just before they pull back. A car arrived and they bid their goodbyes to their guest.  
Two happy hearts filled with joy and love and a lonely broken heart filled with longing and sadness. They never knew it will end this way but one of them has to let go.

-

Arriving at the reception room, they welcomed the pair once again with loud cheers, congratulating the both of them.

They made their way towards the mini-stage where a cute small sofa just big enough for them to sit on was placed at. A spotlight shining on them as the cheers died down.

An emcee for tonight's celebration stood right beside them as the event started. All eyes at the both of them but a pair of eyes can't do so.

"As we all know, we are here to celebrate the couple's wedding. But, someone requested to sing a song for both of them tonight."

Taking that as the cue, someone stood up and eyes are all on that person in a minute. Kuroo squinted his eyes to see who it was but failed to do so as the spotlight is still on them, blocking his sight.  
The said person made their way towards the grand piano set right beside the stage.

"Kenma?" Kuroo whispered as he finally saw who it was.

As if Kenma heard him calling his name, he looked up at the couple and smiled at them, acting like he's happy for the both of them even though his heart is breaking into pieces inside.  
He shrugs off the pain he's feeling before placing his fingertips right above the piano keys, heaving a sigh before playing the song he wanted to sing.

"𝑰 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒊𝒕'𝒔 𝒃𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝒂 𝒘𝒉𝒊𝒍𝒆 𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒄𝒆 𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒆𝒚𝒆𝒔 𝒍𝒂𝒔𝒕 𝒎𝒆𝒕  
𝑻𝒐𝒐 𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒚 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒅𝒔 𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒍𝒆𝒇𝒕 𝒖𝒏𝒔𝒂𝒊𝒅  
𝒀𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒅 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒑𝒐𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒅𝒓𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒓'𝒔 𝒔𝒆𝒂𝒕  
𝑬𝒚𝒆𝒔 𝒇𝒖𝒍𝒍 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒔, 𝑰 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅𝒏'𝒕 𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒗𝒆."

Kuroo froze on his spot as Alisa, his wife, sat beside him with a smile. Kuroo felt his heart broke and the familiar feeling creeping in his veins. Kenma is singing after years of not doing it. Kenma is singing the song Kuroo wrote. The same song that he intended to sing for someone as if he's saying goodbye.

Is the younger bidding his goodbye to him? No one knows, not even their friends, not even him. Only Kenma knows.

"𝑵𝒐 𝒎𝒂𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝑰 𝒅𝒐 𝑰 𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌 𝒕𝒐 𝒎𝒆  
𝑾𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝑰 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍  
𝑺𝒐 𝒃𝒆𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝑰 𝒔𝒂𝒚 𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒃𝒚𝒆  
𝑾𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒅𝒐 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒍𝒂𝒔𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒎𝒆?"

While singing those lines, Kenma looked up to both of them. His eyes meeting those hazel-colored orbs he's used to staring at. Those eyes filled with happiness earlier, now glossy with tears threatening to spill any minute. But, Kuroo held it in.

"𝑩𝒆 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒚."

Two words. Simple as that. Two simple words that made them reminisce about all those moments behind the curtain. All those lazy evenings they spend together. All those late-night drives with them nowhere to go. Those shared kisses are filled with different kinds of emotions.

Kenma wished he could fight for the love they have but he couldn't. It wasn't him who chose to turn his back on their relationship. It was Kuroo's fault.

"𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒂𝒌𝒆, 𝒕𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒐𝒐𝒏 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒎𝒆  
𝑻𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒆𝒅 𝒎𝒆  
𝑺𝒂𝒚 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆  
𝑳𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒐𝒍𝒅 𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒍𝒂𝒔𝒕 𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆."

-

𝐺𝑖𝑔𝑔𝑙𝑒𝑠 𝑓𝑖𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑟𝑒𝑙𝑎𝑥𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎𝑡𝑚𝑜𝑠𝑝ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒. 𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝐾𝑒𝑛𝑚𝑎 𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑙𝑎𝑦𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑑𝑜𝑤𝑛 𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛𝑠𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑟𝑜𝑜𝑓 𝑜𝑓 𝐾𝑒𝑛𝑚𝑎'𝑠 ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝑎𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑛𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑠𝑘𝑦 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑚.

"𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑠𝑒𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑚𝑜𝑜𝑛?"  
"𝐻𝑚. 𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑖𝑡?"  
"𝐼 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑚𝑖𝑠𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝐼'𝑙𝑙 𝑡𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑢𝑝 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑑𝑎𝑦."  
"𝑃𝑟𝑜𝑚𝑖𝑠𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑎 𝑏𝑖𝑔 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑑, 𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜."  
"𝐼 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤. 𝑇𝑟𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑚𝑒 𝑜𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑜𝑛𝑒, 𝑜𝑘𝑎𝑦? 𝐼 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢."  
"𝐼 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑡𝑜𝑜."

-

"𝑺𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒅𝒂𝒚 𝑰 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒘𝒆'𝒍𝒍 𝒎𝒆𝒆𝒕 𝒂𝒈𝒂𝒊𝒏  
𝑰𝒏 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒗𝒆𝒏 𝒃𝒚 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒂𝒊𝒏𝒃𝒐𝒘'𝒔 𝒆𝒏𝒅  
𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝑰 𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝒘𝒊𝒔𝒉 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒊𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒔  
𝑼𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒍 𝒘𝒆 𝒎𝒆𝒕 𝒂𝒈𝒂𝒊𝒏."

As soon as he finished the song, a tear dropped from his eyes as he wiped it away immediately, not wanting the other guests to see him crying. They all clapped their hands for the talented young man as he stood up and walked away. Kuroo stared at his back, watching him leave the room as the emcee started speaking up again. Kenma walked out of that room with tears rolling down his cheeks. He kept on wiping them away but they won't stop. His phone started ringing. He looked down at his screen and saw that his friends are looking for him. This is his last night. He shouldn't stay here around for a couple of hours. He should get back to where he was told to stay. Running out of the building, he can hear someone calling him from behind.

"Hey, Kenma! Stop running!" Hinata shouted catching some passerby's attention.

Kenma looked back at him and saw Akaashi, Yaku, Suga, and Oikawa with him.

"Calm down, Kenma. We're here. You're fine. Come on, we'll take you there." Suga said cupping his cheeks as Kenma started catching his breath.

Akaashi pulled out his car keys and unlocked the doors. Oikawa helped Yaku with escorting the cat-eyed boy towards the car. Hinata and Suga opened the door for them and they all got in. Akaashi drove off right after turning off his phone.

"Kenma, look at me." Yaku calmly called out to him.

Kenma looked at him as he felt Hinata clasped his hands with his, a sign of showing support and love.

"You'll be fine, okay? You're a fighter. You can do this."

Kenma's losing it. His vision was all blurry and the noises started getting indistinct. The last thing he knew is that someone is shouting and someone's shaking him to keep him awake.

"Tetsu."

The couple is now in their hotel room for their honeymoon but after Kenma sung for them, Kuroo was out of himself. He kept thinking about the younger and the song.

"Hm?"

"You've been spacing out after Kenma sung for us. What happened to you?" Alisa asked.

"Nothing, I'm just tired today. Let's get some rest." Alisa sighed and nods her head as she walked towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her to take a shower.

Kuroo checked his phone and was shocked to see a lot of messages from his friends. Half of the messages were from Yaku. He opened his message and couldn't believe what he saw. His eyes are just deceiving him, right? No, this can't be.

"Kuroo, Kenma's dead."


End file.
